Writing Twilight
by angels cry too
Summary: Bella writes a book. Just a cute little oneshot experiment I cooked up after dinner. Tell me what you think. B/E


**Writing Twilight**

A oneshot.

_(( Edward's POV ))_

I handed the papers back to her with a smile.

"Should I be jealous of this..._Iver_ character?"

Bella had been working on this book for weeks—saying that she wanted to remember the story forever, and that it wouldn't be fair if it was confined to only us. It would be sent to the publisher, an old acquaintance of Carlisle's who appeared to be in his mid-thirties, if it got the consent of the family tonight. Which, undoubtedly, it would. She scowled teasingly at me.

"Oh, shut up. So I changed the names around. I had to; it's supposed to be _fiction._"

"Yeah, but _Iver_?"

The book had been about her favorite subject. That is, us. _My_ character's name was Iver. I had no idea where she got it from.

"What's wrong with Iver?"

"Nothing, it's just...I don't know."

It was just a little random. Do I _look_ like an Iver?

"Hey," she scolded, "it's better than _Edward._"

I frowned. "What's wrong with Edward?"

She shrugged. "It's just not..._you know._"

"No, I'm afraid I don't. You don't like my name?"

"No, I do. It's just so...I mean, _Edward_?" She raised her eyebrows a little.

"Yes, _Edward_."

"It's so...," she paused, and when she picked up again I had to keep myself from laughing. "'Hello. I'm Edward, and I'm a proper gentleman who's handsome, smart, and generally better than you in every way.'"

"Was that supposed to be British?"

"'And I'm perfect at everything, of course, because I'm just _Edward_."

"Hey. You said it, not me."

"'And I play the piano when I should be sleeping and read the dictionary for fun.'"

"Okay, Bells—"

"'And I _know_ what you're thinking right now, because _I_ know what _everyone's_ thinking.'"

"Bella—"

"'Because I'm _just that good._'"

"Bella, I get it!" I laughed. She shrugged.

"What I mean is, it's just not..._sexy_."

I frowned again. "You don't think I'm sexy?"

"No, no. _You're_ sexy, of course. But you're name..."

"You don't think my name is sexy?" I was still trying to keep a straight face.

"No."

"Well, what's a sexy name then?"

She thought quietly for a moment. "I don't know. Well...Jasper's pretty hot."

"_What?_"

"You have to admit it," she laughed. "I mean..._Jasper_. That name is pretty freakin' cool."

I shook my head. "_Jasper?_"

"Yeah, you don't think so?"

"Not particularly."

She shrugged again, and I could see the corners of her mouth twitching. "Okay. Anyway, the book. What did you think?"

I gave her a teasing smile. "It's good. I liked that _Sarah_ character. Sounds like my kind of girl."

Sarah was her character's name. _I _thought it was far too common for someone like Bella, but I didn't say anything. Bella laughed.

"Maybe _I_ should be jealous."

I raised an eyebrow. "Never," I said dryly.

"Oh, shut up. She was just asking for it, I'm telling you."

She was talking about a particular incident with Tanya, when we went to Alaska for the first time after the wedding. This was an ongoing debate for us. I laughed.

"She was _hugging_ me."

"Yeah, and copping a feel! Don't tell me you didn't feel her hand on your ass."

I rolled my eyes. She was always on about Tanya. In all honesty, though, I tended to find her possessiveness a little sexy.

"She said it was an accident," I said simply.

"And the squeeze? Did she say that was an accident too?"

I stifled a laugh. She was right, of course, but I'd never _tell_ her. She had given Tanya a good enough tongue lashing that day. Emmet had had a field day of it afterwards, and Tanya was thoroughly embarrassed. It made for quite an interesting visit, to be sure.

"I think we're getting off track here," I interrupted.

"Right, right. The book. So did you really like it?"

I nodded. "Of course. You're an amazing writer. You could use a good editor, of course—a _really_ good editor—"

"Oh, shut up."

I laughed. "But overall it was very nice. It was fun to revisit our past."

"_Thank_ you," she smiled.

"You're welcome. One thing, though," I trailed off. I'd been wondering about this.

"Yeah?"

"Why Twilight?"

"Twilight?" She shrugged. "I don't know. It just sounded _right_, I guess. Why, you don't like it?"

I shook my head. "No, I do. It's just kind of...random, I guess."

She frowned thoughtfully, scrunching her nose up in that incredibly adorable thinking face of hers. "Well, no. There was that one line you said—"

"I think you mean _Iver_."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. There was that one line _Iver_ said, toward the end."

I smiled. "So you based the title of an entire book on one line from a single character?"

"Hey, it was a good line. And besides, I like it. It's pretty."

"It is," I agreed.

"And anyway, it's better than anything _you_ could come up with."

"What about New Moon?"

She paused. "Okay, never mind."

I laughed. "Well, Twilight is okay too. I do like it—I was just picking on you."

She smiled. "Yeah, I know. I'll tell you what, though. New Moon can be my next novel."

I raised an eyebrow. "You're writing another?"

"Of _course_! The story didn't end with Maddox."

I snorted. I had forgotten. "_Maddox!_ I can't believe you named James' character _Maddox!_"

"Hey, shut up! It fits him _perfectly_!"

"I'll bet he's rolling in his grave right now."

"Serves him right. He _deserved_ a bad name."

I laughed. "True, true. So, how long will this series go for?"

She shrugged. "Until I find a good place to stop, I guess."

"Do you see that happening any time soon?"

She smiled. "Not a chance. Our lives are just so _interesting._ Totally novel-worthy, I'm sure _everyone_ would agree."

"Oh," I laughed, "no doubt. It is a _classic_, after all. The tale of forbidden romance between two people who should _never_ have been compatible, coming together while completely disregarding all the rules _specifically_ created to prevent this kind of joining. Add in the danger factor, and you've got yourself a novel. Teenage girls will flock towards this stuff."

She laughed. "Well, _of course_. Everyone loves a good romance. And while all those teenage girls are lying in there bed, dreaming and sighing over their beloved Iver, _I_ will be silently smug because _I_ have the real thing."

I smiled. "Well then what will you be doing in _your _bed at night?"

She winked. "You, of course."

I laughed and held an arm out to her. "Shall we get to it, then?"

Linking her arm with mine, she stood up from her seat on the couch and joined me to our bedroom. "Of course."

ooo

Several hours later, it was the dead of night and both of us were breathing heavily in each other's arms. She played with a strand of my hair and smiled cheekily. "And by the way," she said, "I was lying before."

I raised an eyebrow. "Lying when?"

"When I said your name wasn't sexy." She flipped us over and leaned her head down to whisper in my ear. "It _really_ is."

I laughed, but it quickly turned into a moan. And the rest, as they say, is history.

ooo

**Author's note.**

Okay, so I don't know _where_ this came from. It sort of just popped up in my head while I was in the shower. I started thinking about how Bella and Edward would react to the Twilight saga, and this just sorta grew out of it. I don't know, _I _like it. I'm not sure if you all will. Tell me what you think. :D

_Hayley_


End file.
